A summer with wendy
by TFBT fanfictions
Summary: After a year dipper and mabel come to Gravity falls again and meet their. But dipper and wendy will be living with each other for the summer and things might get steamy.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Back to Gravity Fall

Dippers POV

Ahhh finally schools going to be over after a week and we are going back to Gravity falls because our mom and dad were going to celebrate their anniversary, more like getting rid of us for 3 months. Well at least when we go back there we will meet our friends. Last year when we were there, there was crazy stuff happening such as defeating a crazy triangle and figuring out that our great uncle had a twin brother. Me and Wendy are pen pals and send messages to each other. I don't want to say this but I still like Wendy, I just can't get over her and still dream about her.

 _ **A Week Later**_

Narrator

When Dipper opens the Mystery shacks front door, he heard a friendly and a happy voice.

"Sup dudes" Soos said and welcoming Mabel and Dipper

"Hey Soos" Mabel and Dipper said

Dipper rushed to the counter to see Wendy and hugged her

"DIPPER!" said Wendy hugging him back

"What up dude, I thought you too were gonna come next week" said Wendy

"Well we came here to surprise you all" said Mabel quickly

"We should throw a big party next week" said Mabel excited

"We should" said Soos

"But until that we have to plan our party" said Soos

"I will do it" said Mabel

"But where will you two sleep, the attic is now filled with some broken and old attractions, the employees break room is on construction and Stans room is one of the attractions" said Soos worryingly

"It's okay, Grenda said that Dipper and I can live there until we go back" said Mabel

"Hold on I am not going to stay in Grenda's, you two will do girl stuff the whole summer." said Dipper

"You can stay in my house Dipper, My dad and my brothers are going to LA to visit my cousins the whole summer and I was left here to look after the house we can share one room and hang out all day dude" said Wendy

"Wait…what…I mean..ah…okay" said Dipper blushing like crazy

"Sweet dude" Wendy said smiling

"You're going to be staying at Wendy's, I sense romance" said Mabel whispering to Dipper

"I'm just going to stay there, no big deal" said Dipper

 **End of chapter one.**

 **What do you think of the story so far guy. Do you like it.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The life with Wendy

Dippers POV

Yeeeeees! I have finally done it. Not only am I going to hang out with Wendy all day. I am going to even sleep with Wendy, well not in a creepy way. I have waited for this for a long time. But even though she has already told me that we have 3 year age gap, I can still love her right? I just need to not tell her that, she will hate me for that. Thanks to puberty I am getting taller and my muscles are getting harder. Which might let Wendy forget about the age gap (I hope)? I just need to lay low and let the relationship grow slowly.

 _ **At Wendy's house**_

Narrator

"Well make yourself at home" Wendy said while opening the front door

"Thanks" Dipper said smiling

"You can sleep on the floor or you can get another blanket and sleep with me" said Wendy

"Ah…yeah..I don't like sleeping on floors so…I can..you know…sleep with you" said Dipper nervously

"Okay cool dude, I was actually going to let you sleep in my brother's room but they don't like other people sleeping there" said Wendy

"Oh, okay" said Dipper

An awkward silence rose for 5 seconds

"So do you want any snacks or a cola dude" said Wendy breaking the silence

"Nah, I am good" said Dipper

He went upstairs and went into Wendy's bedroom and unpacked his clothes to drawer that Wendy didn't need. And when he was opening one of the drawers he saw a picture of him and on the little picture there was text written with a pen "I miss you Dipper". And then Wendy suddenly went in the room. She saw Dipper holding the picture of him.

"Oh…ah…that's just a picture..of you…you know…it was a boring school so I just…you know missed…you" said Wendy blushingly

"Oh yeah it's okay" said Dipper trying to end the awkwardness

"So Dipper get ready to have the best SUMMER of your life" said Wendy while holding some movies she rented.

"Oh cool were going to watch some movies tonight!" said Dipper excitingly

"Not just any movie night were going to have loads of snacks and fun" said Wendy

She opened her mini fridge and there were 5 bags of pre made popcorn 9 cans of cola and 7 delicious sandwiches.

"Wow!" said Dipper

"Mhm…you can thank me later dude" said Wendy

To fasten the time Dipper and Wendy went to the living room to watch some shows that they liked and then suddenly Wendy started tickling Dippers stomach.

"Stop it Wendy, you know I am really ticklish" said Dipper smiling

Dipper then started tickling Wendy back and after a few minutes of tickling Wendy fell of the couch and landed on the carpet. Dipper was on her and both started laughing, and then a silence broke out, they just stared at each others eyes when suddenly.

"Oh…a…I am really sorry you…I got to…you know…use the toilet…a…yes, use the toilet" said Dipper running upstairs

"But you used the toilet like 30 minutes ago" said Wendy

Dipper ran to the toilet and locked the doors

"God dammit, I almost had the chance to kiss her but now I just ruined it" said Dipper whispering to himself.

"How should I tell her that I still love her" said Dipper angrily

 **The End of Chapter 2: The life with Wendy**

 **I just wrote chapter 2 just for the heck of it. More coming soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The movie night

Narrator

After several minutes of talking to himself Dipper went out of the bathroom and went downstairs to see Wendy

"Oh, hey Dipper what happened?" said Wendy

"Nothing happened, I just used the toilet" said Dipper

"Weird, I heard someone mumbling in the bathroom" said Wendy curiously

"I talk to myself… you know about some thoughts" said Dipper

"Oh okay" said Wendy

After a few hours of watching some shows, Dipper and Wendy go to Wendy's room and start putting the snacks up on the table and insert the DVD in the DVD player. After 3 hours of some funny movies they start to go to bed. Dipper grabs the one spare blanket from Wendy's closet and starts to go to sleep

"Good night Dip" said Wendy

"Night Wendy" said Dipper

Their feet start to touch each other and after few minutes of sleeping they start to hug each other. When it was 8:oo o'clock in the morning Dipper woke up and saw Wendy on his chest and her head on his collarbone. He felt something soft and round when he was hugging her. He slowly kneeled his head to see his hand in her tank top. Suddenly a voice came out

"Uuuu…Dipper?" said Wendy confused

"Aaah…" said Dipper loudly

Dipper fell off the bed and Wendy started looking at him in a confused expression

"Im…so sorry…i..didn…I was…it was..an…I" said Dipper

Dipper was cut off by Wendy

"It's okay dude, don't freak out. It's not your fault I know how boys act in their teens, their touchy" said Wendy

"Do you hate me now" said Dipper

"Of course not dude, I'm okay if you do it" said Wendy calmly

"Really" said Dipper happily

"Of course dude males touching girl's breasts are natural dude. By the way its really nice sleeping with you, when I woke up I felt really comfortable on your chest" said Wendy

"Oh…ah..really…I didn't know ah…you…felt okay me touching your…ahhh" said Dipper

He was cut off by Wendy

"Don't blush dude, its okay" said Wendy smiling

She kissed him on the cheek and went downstairs to make breakfast.

"That was thanks kiss by the way" said Wendy

"Yeees! she kissed me" said Dipper quietly

She then went downstairs to eat breakfast.

"So…ah Wendy what shall we do today" said Dipper

"Let's just stay home today" said Wendy

"Ok" said Dipper

 **The end of Chapter 3**

 **Next one coming soon**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Tips from an enemy

Dipper POV

I can't believe she kissed me on the cheeks. I know it was a friend kiss but she never kissed me before. I have been hanging out with Wendy the past 3 days and became closer. But she still has to go to work, and I was left in the house alone.

Narrator

"So, bye then Dip" said Wendy closing the door

"Bye" said Dipper cheerfully

When he was watching some TV shows Dipper suddenly heard a knock on the door. He opened the door to see Robbie

"Sup, Dipper" said Robbie

"What, are you going to threaten me or something" said Dipper nervously

"No, I heard you two came and you stayed at Wendy's" said Robbie

"Sooo" said Dipper

"So, I could apologies to you" said Robbie

"What?!" said Dipper surprised

"Listen, if we just hate each other we would go nowhere, so let's just end it okay…so friends" said Robbie

"Friends" said Dipper

"And I see you still like Wendy" said Robbie

"Uh…no…of course not, I am over her" said Dipper

"Dipper it's obvious your lying, and because were friends I should give you some tips" said Robbie happily

"Okaaaay?" said Dipper

"Clean her house and make her dinner, she likes being felt special" said Robbie

"Oh okay, thanks" said Dipper

"You're welcome" said Robbie

"What happened to you and Tambry by the way?" said Dipper curiously

"Oh its going great…it feels like we drank a love potion or something were together almost daily" said Robbie

"So, bye then" said Dipper

"Bye" said Robbie

Dipper closed the door and quickly started cleaning the house and making dinner, good thing his mom taught him to make spaghetti. When Wendy came from work she smelled some delicious spaghetti

"Mmm, I smell some delicious food in the dining room" said Wendy

"Oh hey Wendy your back" said Dipper

"Yep and did you clean the house" said Wendy surprised

"Yeah, you know you had work so maybe I will at least make you happy when you come home" said Dipper

"Thanks Dip, you're so sweet" said Wendy

She kissed Dippers forehead and went to the dining room.

 **The End**

 **The next one coming soon**

 **And thank you for the support you guys are doing!**

 **This Fanfic might be a long one so expect more!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The party

Dippers POV

Well I think it worked out great. Thanks to Robbie I just got Wendy to like me more and I hope it won't end up like last year. And I even got another kiss from Wendy, isn't that awesome. Well I have to try my best to let Wendy like me back. But for now, I need to play it cool.

Narrator

While they were eating dinner Dipper questioned some things: Why didn't she get mad when he touched her breasts? Usually when Robbie used touch hers she isn't like it. Why did she kiss him? He had too many thoughts in his head.

"So, Dipper aren't you excited for the party" said Wendy trying to start a conversation

"Oh…a of course" said Dipper

"Dipper why aren't you eating your dinner?!" said Wendy

"Aaaaah…I'm not hungry, I'm gonna go to bed" said Dipper quickly

"Ok then" said Wendy

 _ **5 days later**_

"GET UP DIPPER!" said Wendy while shaking his body

"Uhhh…what…what time is it" said Dipper

"It's 11:00 o'clock and the party is almost going to start" said Wendy

"What…this early" said Dipper

"Yep" said Wendy

They both dressed and went to the Mystery Shack. When they went there they could see Soos, Mabel, Grenda, Wendy's gang and even Toby.

"Okay, come on dude" said Wendy cheerfully

"Oh…ah okay" said Dipper following Wendy

They went to Mabel and Soos

"Sup, Dudes" said Soos

"Oh heeey you came, tell me you like it don't you" said Mabel

"Yeah it's good" said Dipper

"Okay, everybody in the list is here so let's have a fun time" said Mabel

After a few hours of fun Dipper and Wendy were exhausted from dancing and partying. They went to back home and ran to the bed to sleep.

 _ **2 weeks later**_

When Dipper was left in the house he heard the house phone ring. He picked it up to hear GruncleFord

"Dipper, is that you?" said Ford

"Yeah it's me" said Dipper

"Dipper I heard you came to Gravity Falls, right?" said Ford

"Yeah" said Dipper

"Well when I and your Uncle Stanley was discovering a secret cave Stanley was captured by a big sea creature we don't really know." Said Ford

"What…ahh…what happened to GruncleStan…a is he okay?!" said Dipper loudly

"Calm down Dipper, I don't know yet…but a the journal will" said Ford

"What...the 3 journals was burnt by Bill" said Dipper

"Dipper, I was reading my old diaries to find any information about the creature but I found something better" said Ford

"What is it?" said Dipper

"Journal number four" said Ford

 **To be continued**

 **I will be posting the next chapter tomorrow**


End file.
